A Blast From The Past - Part Five
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Ranger has contractors working on the first two floors. Stephanie is still bringing in high price skips. Carlos and Stephanie are getting closer until Ranger had to go back to Trenton.


A Blast From The Past

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

PART FIVE:

Stephanie was working on her lap top and looking up any new FTA's but there was none. She called Danny and asked if he needed her. He said he didn't he did say he was interviewing candidates and asked if Stephanie would use her Spidey Senses and do a second interview with anyone he thought might work? Stephanie agreed and said she would see him tomorrow. That meant she could finally see the building for herself up close and personal.

Carlos came into the room. "What you doing, Babe?" "I just talked to Danny and I am yours all day today." Carlos sat on the bed. "I can't wait until you are mine forever." He kissed her. Stephanie shut down the laptop and returned his kisses. They thought about another love session but Manny knocked on the door. "Enter" Carlos said. "Ella says breakfast is ready." "We will be there in a minute." "Wifey, you are gorgeous as ever and I have missed you." "Thank you, Hubby. I am sorry I ran away." "It is alright we have you back that is all that matters to me."

They go downstairs and Ella has pancakes ready and they are so fluffy and when Stephanie asked how she did it she told her she added yogurt to the batter. Ranger raised an eyebrow and he even took a bite. "Tia those almost make me forget my diet." "Carlos, yogurt is excellent for digestion health." "Maybe another day. But they are good." Stephanie smiled. She loved Carlos more for just trying to eat something he always banned before.

They got ready to go check out the building. The real estate agent would meet them at the building and have all the papers for Ranger to sign. She handed him a key ring and each key was labeled. Ranger opened the door and walked into what would be his lobby. He had a micro recorder in his hand and used it to make notes with. Stephanie was using pen and paper to make notes. They decided that the lobby would be small and hold 1 small conference room and 1 gigantic conference room big enough to have a party or the press inside. The whole building will have WiFi but will have blocks so no outsider can hack into the system without a password and extra strength virus protection.

The second floor would be storage areas of various kinds and one corner would be an area for a reinforced safety room in case someone would get up there. It will be hidden from sight but also able to withstand hollow point bullets.

The Third Floor will be an arsenal storage area and storage for assault equipment and the gym equipment. It will also house the medical clinic.

The Fourth floor would be the Control Center and will contain a room which will be secure to talk to Washington if needed. At least 10 printers needed.

The Fifth floor will be apartments but by the building being this big each apartment will be 2 bedrooms and one area will also have a storm shelter built in enough to hold 12 men of RangeMan size.

The Sixth floor will be the kitchen and a larger apartment for Louis and Ella. They will have a reinforced room as well. They will also have their own printer and computer set up. There will be a commercial kitchen and a regular kitchen in her apartment.

The Seventh floor will be left apartments for the Core Team or any married couples that apply or as they may be needed.

The Eighth Floor will the penthouse big enough for a three bedroom apartment and 1 room left untouched in case it is needed for a nursery or an additional office.

Stephanie liked the plans and was shocked to think the remodel will take over 1 million dollars and she didn't even know how much Ranger paid for the building.

When they were on the Eighth Floor Stephanie was awe-struck at the view their apartment would have. It was gorgeous! Just think of all the lights they could see at Christmas.

Ranger suggested that they use multiple contractors to get the job done faster and assign them floors to design.

Manny wanted to see the basement. They rode the elevator down to the basement. It was made of concrete blocks but Manny suggested if they wanted a firing range down there the back wall would require further reinforcement and also they could get 4 holding cells, a firing range and a gun storage room with a little bit left over for storage.

After about three hours they decide to go back home and start lining up contractors and they would start at the basement. It will require a specialized contractor to build the holding cells. Ranger contacted a contractor in New Jersey who might know who would be the best one since he helped remodel the Trenton Building. The man said he would contact a business he knew who specialized in prisons. Two hours later the man called back and gave Ranger the names of two companies in the Nashville Area.

Ella started supper and she put her plan into action to surprise Stephanie. She made Stephanie a Pineapple Upside Down Cake and has whipped cream to go with it. She used supper to disguise the smell so she wouldn't catch on to it. It worked. Louis and Manny were grilling steaks and Ella made baked potatoes along with corn on the cob and Ranger's salad with options for cheese, mayo or dressings. Ella set the table and wouldn't let Stephanie help her.

Stephanie sat on the deck and was running things through her brain to be sure to cover all "what if's" for each floor. She was lost in thought when Carlos walked up to her. "Penny for your thoughts." "Just trying cover any what-if's." "Put it to rest for tonight and take a stroll with me, Please." Carlos offered her his hand and they walked down to the edge of the property and enjoyed the view and the walk. "How long you going to stay?" "I will be traveling back and forth but once I get the contractors hired I will be here full time and Tank will take care of Trenton." "Can I ask a favor before you come here full time?" "Name it. Can you send Tank and Amy here for a few days. I miss Tank and I know he won't leave without her." "I will be here about 2 more days then I will send Tank down here and have him give me input on where things should be placed as well." "How long did you rent the house for?" "6 months with an option to buy." "Carlos, are you that sure we will work together this time?" "Yes, I am because I have faith in you when you told me you would not run away without telling me again."

They enjoy the closeness of the walk was giving them. They headed back to the house because they didn't want to miss supper. Supper was delicious and the steaks were tender. Stephanie was breathing when Ella sat a plate in front of her. "Oh, Ella! Pineapple Upside Down Cake!" "I knew you would be missing that." "Yes, I had given up hope on that ever happening again." Ella smiled and left the two of them alone.

Later Stephanie and Carlos went upstairs to bed and the world stopped for the two of them. They had become so accustomed to being in each others arms every night. They were addicted to each other and it did not take much touching to set off another round of concentrated love making. It felt so right to be with each other. Carlos once again let Stephanie control the situation and once again he was shocked at himself and all the responses he felt. He couldn't believe how intense his climaxes were. He had never felt so satisfied in his life. Nor could he get enough of her. He loved the sight of her clothed and didn't think he would ever get enough of her nude body. He finally they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

It was Friday and Ranger had signed contracts with 2 contractors. One contractor would take the basement and reinforce things and set up the holding cells and all entrance doors were to be reinforced to withstand hollow point bullet assaults. The second contractor was supposed to design the first floor to Ranger's hand sketched designs for the lobby and the conference rooms. The contractors were hired to do three floors apiece. But Ranger wanted everything done from the bottom up. The basement would require relaying another concrete floor and that would have to cure before they could do too much.

Stephanie went to work and had 3 more skips and 1 skip that Cumberland Bail Bonds couldn't find and asked Danny for help. Thanks to Hector's programs Stephanie was able to find 2 leads for them. Stephanie offered to try to bring him in. It was a $500,000 bond. Cumberland Bails Bond did not like the idea of her going by herself and offered to let Matt Herald, their bounty hunter, to go with her. She turned them down and chose to take Manny with her instead.

It took them two hours to locate the skip and 30 minutes to get him into custody. But Manny was surprised at how proficient Stephanie was. She was so good he couldn't

wait for Lester to smart off to her and have her lay him out!

They went back to the house after turning all the skips into the jail. Carlos was glad she was home and had a surprised look on his face because she did not have a scratch on her. He looked at Manny. Manny held up his hands and said "She did it all by herself. I would bet on her against Lester." Ranger drew his head back and cracked a smile. "Been holding out on me, Babe?" "No, but Danny found me a course at Planet Fitness and they helped me a lot." "I am proud of you, Babe."

They go to bed and Carlos told her he was leaving tomorrow but would be back on Monday. He would send Tank for the week end. They made love like it would be the last time. But they also knew it wasn't for long. Their love making was very passionate and they both felt close to tears. Carlos did not remember if he had ever cried over a woman before. He knew he didn't want to lose this one. Once again they slept locked in each others arms.

Stephanie stayed to see Ranger off at the airport. Then she went to work and was glad there were no skips. She just wasn't herself and Danny knew why she wasn't without even asking. Stephanie worked on RangeMan things at the office and managed to get a good deal on 4 prison cell type beds with mattresses and bedding. She gave them the credit card number and once they found out the type of credit they were dealing with they told her they could have everything to her in 4 business days. That should be about 2 days after the new floor is cured and can be walked on. Stephanie also ordered all the locker style lockers for Floor Two. They were sturdy steel lockers.


End file.
